


Gwendy's dream ride

by orphan_account



Category: Small Soldiers
Genre: Dolls overpowering people, Other, Over sexual Barbie doll knockoffs, improved restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While being taken back to Globotech industries from Christy's house, a van of Gwendy Dolls capture their driver, and take her for a spin.





	Gwendy's dream ride

The morning sun rise signaled the end of the brief battle, but hard fought against the Major Chip Hazard for the Abernathy and Fimple families. However with the end of the fight, can the clean up. But that seems to come about with a series of white vans surrounding the Abernathy house. Getting off the house phone with their boss, the two toy designers from Heartland Play Systems went to meet the new arrivals to explain what happened.

"You two should probably stay here, we got afew more people coming, and they might need the catch up." a blonde van driver with a name tag of Ashley said. Looking over both males shoulders, She checked out the two families on the battle damaged porch of their house. The front window was broken, there were nails sticking out of the siding, and burn marks in what she could she could see inside the house "Is this the only place they went after?" Ashley asked not liking the thought of these things going after other people.

"From the story we got, they started at that blonde's house. Then took over a delivery truck with other deliveries of Commando Elite." Irwin answered. Taking a pause to think of a follow-up question, a distorted valley girl voice said, "It's playtime girls" looking shocked, the female Globotech employee looked to her left and found the source. A camouflage painted Gwendy doll, screws and staples digging into her cut plastic. Staring at the modified doll the next question just kind of flowed out of her mouth "And what about these?"

"Oh, the Commando expanded their troops with some of of a neighbor's dolls." Larry said pointing to another blonde, a teen leaving the front porch as if in search of something. Picking up the half-remade toy, Ashley was surprised by it saying "You come here often, hot stuff." brushing off the flirtatious comment, and the woman turned to the two men. "Think I'll take a my van to the girl's house, and collect the rest of these dolls."

Nodding their heads, the three Globtech employees went their own way. Ashley to her van, and Irwin and Larry to inform the families of the companies were going to help clean up the broken toys. "Hey Jason, Rikki." Ashley called to two other drivers. "I'm heading to the street over, seems like the Commandos recruited some help." she continued, raising and waving the modded doll. Staring down to her hand around the doll, Ashley suddenly decided to take a closer look at the modified doll. The first noticable change the girl saw that the Commando Elite made to the dolls was a "shaved" head. The next was their "uniforms", a two piece camouflage bikini painted over their nude forms. With no real thought to her action, Ashley dragged her thumb from the doll's torso joint to the contour of her green colored breast. But stop upon reaching the cleavage of the minimum woman, and stare at what looked like a burn scar on it's chest. Infact there were several on it, along with staples to hold together a clear cut in the doll's arm, which was covered in wire to keep a razor in place on in. The other having s screw drilled in it to do the same, which caused the plastic split, to which they applied more wire.

Pulling her eyes from the toy in her grip, Ashley started walking to her automobile, but slowly started noticing more of the defeated Gwendies. Figuring it was her job to collect the dolls now, she picked up four more dolls as she moved to her van.

Reaching the passengers side of the truck, the blonde threw the handful of deactivate dolls in the seat. Getting into the drive seat, the distorted doll voice spoke up again moaning out, "Ooh, I like it rough." and with a sigh, the toy company employee started the car down the street and turned to head for the Fimple homestead.

Looking out the window, Ashley scanned for any sign of more of the mangled dolls. But all her focus was drawn to a gap blown into the wooden fence of the backyard again. Within the boxed in area were burned grass patches, used fireworks, toy parts, downed power lines and a toppled satellite dish. "Damn, what happened here?" she said softly in wonder of the destruction of property the Commando Elite and their forced allies produced in one night. 

Turning another corner, Ashley quickly came to the conclusion that the house with a hole in the garage door was the girl's house. "These things really knows how to wreck shit." she remarked again in a soften tune, parking in reverse in the driveway. Grabbing her clipboard, Ashley looked behind her and checked the plastic boxes Globotech gave her. They were still tied down with boogie cords, and labeled with neon blue recycling symbols. "Well girls, get ready for company." the toy company employee said, grabbing the handful of burned and screwed dolls.

Unhooking the cord from over the top of the closest bin, Ashley carelessly threw the Gwendies in and carried it through the back of the van. After doing a double check of her items before leaving from her van, Ashley started for the hole in the garage. Dropping to her knees, the blonde took a look inside, and was not surprised to find power tools and other dangerous appliances half-way through being molded and twisted in to makeshift weapons and vehicles. "Are you taking me home honey?" muffled voice asked in with the container, "Well actually, yes" she replied to the doll, and started to crawl into the hole.

Putting her bin on the ground and getting on her knees, Ashley started to crawl through the hole. When completelyhe heartland employee reached out and dragged the near empty bin with her deeper into the garage. Careful not to step on any of the tools or makeshift items the Commandos were working on, Ashley headed for the door. Taking another step to the entrance to the house, the girl stepped on something. Reaching down, she found another one of the dolls, this one having no head, but eyes on wires instead. "DI-di-d I ovvvvvvvvvvver-Pluck mmmmmyyy eyebrowww?" it asked, showing signs of being fried internally from the pulse last night. Giving a shrug, the blonde simply lifted the lid to the bin and tossed the doll in, taking the three short stairs into the house.

Entering a hallway, Ashley didn't need to walk far to enter the dinnering room of the house. To her right she saw the backyard through a pair of double plan glass doors, which were slightly open. Nothing much out of place there besides a model rocket, and launch pad. "Not even going to ask," Ashley thought, continuing to the living room spotting a large television surrounded by woofers. Walking around the love sit in front of the TV in her search for doll, it was clear that there was wires leading from the television. Giving the scene a series of blinks, she decided to give it no thought, and resumed her looking. Giving the room another scan, she noticed a pair of legs poking out of the hallway to the front door.

"Tha-at hhair-ir-cut, iiszzz zo fivvv min-innn-utes ago" the bin called out, as the blonde went to the blade wielding toy on the floor. "Yea, well your just molded plastic, so your opinion doesn't matter." Ashley replied picking the doll she saw. "Another doll down," she mumbled, and began scanning the surroundings around her, and spotted a burned pair of pants at the bottom of the stairs. "And hopefully not a dead body up next,"

Sitting the box down on the stairs the lead to the second floor, the blonde, picked up the discarded bottoms. Taking a seat along her blue bin, the heartland employee reached in to the pants' pockets. Inside was only four bills and some change, as well a motorcycle license for a dirty blond named, Brad. "Well he's cute" she remarked to herself, pocketing both the card and money, and picking up her bin again. Walking the steps upstairs, Ashely just ignored the scorch marks with knives buried in photos on the wall, and continued down to the end of the hall.

Walking through the doorway, the blonde girl looked upon the wrecked assembly line the commandos toys mustered together from household appreciates to repurpose the doll collection for their own means. Taking a sigh for the amount of she was going to undertake, Ashley laid the container of dolls on the twin size bed and mumbled, "I'm going to need more bins." before leaving the room to fetch the other chest.

Taking two trips to receive the two more recycle branded containers, Ashley looked the mess of a room over. There was Gwendy doll parts scattered everywhere, especially all over the floor, tipped over towers of cobbled together technology, each linking into each other as it went on. Ultimately ending at a broken station that included doll stands, two muffin pans, and an eggbeater. "Let break up, but still be friends." a high pitched whine of a gwendy voice called out, starling Ashley and causing her to fall into commando's invention. Throwing her hands out to catch herself, Ashley unwittingly put her hand ove a half open pencil pouch, with something inside. "The hell?" the blonde questioned the thing she was holding In her hand.

Raising it to her face, Ashley saw what looked to be one of the type of commando toys over the Abernathy's. This however sported no head, and one arm and his legs mangled, only attached by wires. "This one looks like it went through a blender." the blonde said easing the broken toy soldier out of his "body bag". Shrugging the fall off, Ashley picked herself up, taking the case as well as a handful of broken doll parts, to the doll bin.


End file.
